Duo Troblemaker
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary. Baca aja kalau penasaran. DLDR. Please review!


**Haloo! Saya masih Newbie disini! Saya menulis cerita fanfic—err—saya bingung mau bilang apa... Saya bingung dengan pembukaannya! (Readers : Gak usah pake pembukaan! Udah cepet mulai aja! Author : okeoke).**

**Disclaimere : Saya!*dilempar bakiyak* gak ding, bercanda! Pemilik Naruto adalah Kakek saya!*dilempar Televisi*. Ampun Om! Baiklah, yang bener adalah- *Masashi Kishimito siap untuk melempar rumahnya* - O-Om Ma-Masashi Ki-Ki-Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Humor.**

**Main Chara : Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, dll**

**WARNING : Gaje, garing, abal, OOC, entah AU entah cannon entah semi-canon.**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA!**

**Saya persembahkan**

**DUO TROUBLEMAKER**

Di suatu taman, ada seorang kakek-kakek keriput dengan muka sangar yang menakutkan tengah berjalan dengan gaya bak preman. Dia adalah Madara Uchiha. Dia mendekati seorang Om-Om rambut panjang yang sedang duduk termenung.

"Hei, Hashirama!" panggil Madara. Om-Om rambut panjang yang dipanggil dengan nama Hashirama tersebut menengok ke arah si pemanggil.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hashirama, aku sudah menunggumu selama berabad-abad(?)," ucapnya dengan nada yang—ewh gimana gitu.

Pletak!

Tiba-tiba kepala Madara dijitak oleh Hashirama.

"Menunggu pala lu somplak! Bayar dulu utang-utang lu buat beli LKS pas SMP, kutu aer!" pekik Hasirama.

"Kau boleh menagih hutang-hutangku. Tapi, gak usah di depan banyak orang kalee! Malu cyiin!" ucap Madara dengan gaya alay dan banci.

"Heh! Gua gak peduli! Sekarang lu harus bayar dulu utang-utang lu! Gue gak mau tau!" pekik Hashirama menagih utang Madara seperti rentenir bangkotan yang lagi nagih utang banci perapatan(?).

"Nanti ye, gue pergi dulu!" ucap Madara lalu berlari menjauh secepat kecepatan Hakke Kusho Kaiten milik Neji.

"Bego! Tadi katanya dia nunggu gue! Eh sekarang dia malah kabur! Dasar Bego!"

Kita beranjak meninggalkan Hasirama dan pergi ke tempat Madara.

"Hah, Gue harus minjem duit ke siapa, ya?"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak muda berwajah tua(?) berjalan melewati Madara tanpa menengok barang secenti pun. Madara pun cengok.

"Hoi, Itachi!" panggil Madara. Anak muda berwajah tua yang dipanggil Itachi tidak menengok. "Congekan kali kupingnya, ya?" gumam Madara.

"HOI, ITACHI KERIPUTAN YANG KERIPUTNYA LEBIH BANYAK DARIPADA GUE! KALO LO GAK NENGOK, GUA GOROK LEHER LU!" teriak Madara dengan toa masjid sebelah.

Itachi menghentikan langkah mereka lalu menengok ke arah Madara dengan gaya slowmotion. Saat Itachi menengok, mata Madara berbinar.

(Slowmotion : off)

"Siapa, loe?" tanya Itachi dengan muka datar, sedatar papan jalan yang dipake Nee-chan author buat ujian.

Krek.

Hati Madara seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Madara pun pundung di dekat tong sampah.

Tiba-tiba Madara bangkit dari keterpurukan(?).

"Gue adalah Madara Uchiha. Cowok paling ganteng di Uchiha!" ucap Madara dengan gaya pahlawan bertopeng.

Krik krik.

'Kakek bangkotan aja belagu,' batin Itachi.

"Itachi, gue mau minjem duit, donkk!" pinta Madara dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang malah membuat orang muntah sesumur.

"Idih, ogah gua minjemin duit gua ke elu! Malu-maluin aja lu!" ucap Itachi. Kata-kata Itachi sukses membuat Madara sakit hati. 'Mending gua pergi terus pura-pura kagak kenal dengan dia,' batin Itachi. Itachi kemudian pergi menjauhi Madara dengan kecepatan Minato.

Tiba-tiba dia bertemu Sasuke.

"Hei, Aniki, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Masa tadi aku bertemu Madara. Katanya dia ngutang sama Hashirama b uat beli LKS waktu SMP! Aku merasa Uchiha ternistakan!" ucap Itachi dengan gaya tukang asongan(?).

"Tapi ada satu yang membuatku bingung," lanjut Itachi. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Memangnya di dunia ninja ini ada SMP, ya?" tanya Itachi. "Ada! Nih aku anak SMP!" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk bajunya yang berupa seragam anak SMP. Itachi berlari menjauhi Sasuke dengan kecepatan Minato(lagi).

"Hosh hosh hosh," Itachi ngos-ngosan karena berlari sangat jauh dengan kecepatan Minato. Tiba-tiba dia betemu dengan seorang pemuda yang paling tampan seantero klan Uchiha, dia adalah Obito Uchiha(KYAAAAA OBITOOO!XD).

"Ngapa lu, Chi?" tanya Obito yang melihat Itachi ngos-ngosan.

"Abis dikejar banci pertigaan," jawab Itachi. Obito mengerinyit heran. "Laku juga lu dikalangan banci," ucap Obito. Itachi berjalan ke arah bangku yang berada di dekat mereka kemudian mendudukinya. Obito duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Ada apaan, sih sebenernya?" tanya Obito. Itachi menghela napas. "Noh, si Madara. Masa dia minjem duit ke gua. Kan malu-maluin banget. Malah tingkahnya udah kayak banci, lagi! Kayaknya Uchiha udah gak normal, deh. Lo mau bantuin gua buat ngenormalin Madara, kan?" tanya Itachi.

Krik Krik.

"Hoy, Obito!"

Seketika Obito pun tersadar.

"UAPAH?! TEMEN SEPERJUANGAN GUE JADI GILA?! OH TIDAK! APA YANG HARUS GUE LAKUIN?! OH MADARA~! Bla bla bla" oceh Obito. Itachi sweetdrop.

'Gue rasa Uchiha udah gila, mending gue pura-pura gak kenal sama nih orang gila' batin Itachi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Obito.

"HUWAAAAAA MADARA!"

Kita tinggalkan orang ayan yang satu ini. Kita pergi menuju tempat dimana Itachi berada.

Saat sedang berjalan, Itachi bertemu Fugaku Uchiha.

"Tou-san! Aku punya kabar buruk!" pekik Itachi. "Kabar buruk apa?" tanya Fugaku. "Tou-san! Uchiha sudah tidak normal!" pekik Itachi. "UAPAH?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! Oh tidak, Klan yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah. Bla bla bla,´Fugaku malah sibuk bermonolog ria. Itachi facepalm.

'Kurasa Tou-san juga sudah tidak normal,' batin Itachi kemudian pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang bermonolog ria.

Itachi duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Dia termenung.

"Bagaimana Uchiha yang merupakan Klan terhebat ini menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Itachi dengan gaya alay.

" MY LOPPELY ANIKI TERCINTAH!" pekik Sasuke sambil mendekati Itachi. itachi pun kejang-kejang. "Loh? MY LOPPELY ANIKI!" Sasuke nangis bombay sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Itachi dengan kekuatan chidori(?).

Kita tinggalkan duo tidak normal itu. Kita beralih ke Madara yang kebingungan.

"Duh, gue minjem duit ke siapa, ya?" tanya Madara kepada dirinya sendiri(gila donk?).

"Eh, ada Shisui, tuh." Madara mendekati Shisui.

"Hei, Shisui!" Shisui menengok.

"Apa?" tanya Shisui. "Gue boleh minjem duit, gak?" tanya Madara. "Gak," ucap Shisui, dingin, datar, singkat, padat, dan gak jelas(?).

"Boleh, lah" bujuk Madara mulai menarik-narik tangan Shisui. "Kagak! Pergi lu!" Shisui menendang Madara sampai Madara jatuh terjungkal dengan gaya yang tidak elit kemudian meninggalkan Madara dengan tampang watados.

"Gue minjem ke siapa lagi, ya?" tanya Madara kebingungan.

"Heh baka aniki." Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Madara dari belakang. Madara menengok dengan gaya slowmotion. "O-otouto—," panggil Madara. "—tolong aku!" lanjut Madara dengan memasang wajah anak anjing abis nyebur ke got.

"To-tolong apa?" tanya Izuna(adik Madara) mulai takut dan jijik dengan kakaknya tersebut. "Pinjemin gua duit," ucap Madara. Izuna sweetdrop.

"Sejak kapan Uchiha jadi gembel?" tanya Izuna. "Sejak Negara Api menyerang," jawab Madara dengan muka ingin digeplak pake sendal.

"Tapi kak, bukankah Uchiha berada di Negara Api? Konoha itu kan Negara Api, kak." Kini giliran Izuna yang mengeluarkan muka ingin digiles tronton.

'Cih, gue kan pengen bikin dia sebel. Tapi kenapa jadi gue yang kesel gara-gara jawabannya itu?' inner Madara.

"Sudah lupakan masalah Uchiha gembel. Jadi, lu mau gak minjemin gua duit?" tanya Madara. "Nggak," jawab Izuna dengan wajah watados. 'Nih anak polos banget, sih,' inner Madara mu;ai kesel.

"Jadi, daritadi gua debat sama lu, gue gak dikasih pinjem duit?" tanya madara dengan wajah salah-apa-diriku-sampai-kau-jahat-padaku. Izuna mngangguk polos. 'Suek nih anak polos banget!' batin Madara geregetan. Madara pun pergi meninggalkan Izuna.

'Khukhukhu, kau tak bisa mengalahkan aktingku dengan akting polos palsumu!' batin Izuna. Ternyata kepolosan seorang Izuna Uchiha hanya akting belaka permirsa!

Kita beralih pada Madara.

Madara memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada keluarga Hyuuga. Madara pun menghampiri kediaman Hyuuga. Dia bertemu Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hei, Hiashi," panggil Madara.

"Apa?" tanya Hiashi. "Boleh minjem duit nggak?" tanya Madara. "Kagak! Sono pergi!" usir Hiashi. "Ayolah, Hiashi" bujuk Madara. "Ju-i-ke—," Madara sudah kabur entah kemana.

Ternyata Madara kabur tapi belum meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga. Dia bertemu Neji.

"Hei, Neji," panggil Madara. Neji tak memperdulikan Madara, dia lanjut berjalan.

"Neji, boleh pinjam uang nggak?" tanya Madara. Neji membalikan badannya menghadap Madara.

"Hakke Kusho Kaiten!"

Madara pun mental.

Tiba-tiba Madara jatuh di dekat seorang pemuda berambut nanas dan seorang wanita dikuncir 4 yang sepertinya sedang berkencan(Author : uhuk uhuk).

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menengok dengan malas.

"Aku boleh pinjam—," sebelum Madara menyelesaikan omongannya, sudah dipotong oleh Shikamaru.

"Ah tidak tidak. Mendokusei, Temari ayo kita pergi." Shikamaru dan Temari meninggalkan Madara sendirian.

"Aniki yang malang. Sudah malang, memalukan pula!" gumam Izuna. Ternyata dari tadi Izuna mengikuti Madara secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia pun memutuskan meninggalkan Madara sendirian.

Madara duduk di termenung di sebuah bangku taman. Tiba- tiba ada Sa. Dia berada disisi lain. Dia melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan. Yaitu dia seperti menggambar sesuatu. Pandangannya menghadap Madara. Apakah Sai sedang melukis Madara?

Madara yang menyadari itu, langsung berpose ria dengan gaya—yang menurutnya-keren.

"Selesai," ucap Sai. Madara pun mendekati Sai.

"Hei apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Madara. Sai menunjukan gambarnya kepada Madara kemudian berkata, "Tong sampah yang berada di samping bangku itu" jelas Sai. Madara sweetdrop.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong boleh pinjam uang, tidak?" tanya Madara. "Tidak," jawab Sai. "Bilang saja kere," tuduh Madara. Sai pun mengeluarkan uangnya dari saku bagian kirinya dengan gaya—yang menurut Nee-chan author- keren.

"Sial!" gumam Madara. Sai meninggalkan Madara. Madara kembali termenung di bangku yang tadi dia duduki.

Tiba-tiba Hashirama datang menghampirinya.

"Woy, Madara!" panggil Hashirama. Madara masih tidak bergeming.

"Hoy, Madara! Hoy!" pekik Hashirama. Tidak ada respon dari Madara.

"Nih anak budeg, congekan, atau tuli, sih?" tanya Hashirama kesal.

"Oy bayar utang lu, budeg!"

Madara masih tidak bergeming. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah mengatakan, 'Nih anak dari dulu sampe sekarang ngepoti~n, aja.'

"Buset dah nih anak dari dulu sampe sekarang masih bude~g, aja!"

Hashirama pun kembali mengingat masa SMPnya saat ulangan.

**PLESBEK**

Di saat kelas Hashirama mengadakan ulangan.

"Duh ini susah banget, sih," ucap Hashirama sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang banyak kutunya. "Gue tanya Madara aja, deh."

"Hoy, Madara!" panggil Hashirama kepada Madara yang kebetulan saat ujian duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Hashirama.

Madara sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu mengerjakan ulangan.

"Sttsshh Madara!" panggil Hashirama. Madara sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda dia akan menengok ke arah Hashirama.

"Woy, Madara! Woy! Mu~,"

Tiba-tiba Mu menengok.

"Apa?" tanya Mu. "Ekh, gajadi— eh jadi deh! Gue mau nanya, nomor 3 jawabannya apaan?" tanya Hashirama. "Tunggu bentar, ya," ucap Mu kemudian melihat ke arah jawabannya sendiri.

"Hei, Hashirama. Gue juga belom," ucap Mu sambil nyengir kuda. Hashirama facepalm.

"Gue nanya sama Raikage 1 aja, deh," ucap Hashirama.(Saya gak tau nama-namanya, jadi saya panggil begini aja, ya!).

"Woy, Raikage 1!"

Raikage 1 menengok.

"Apa?" tanya Raikage 1. "Nomer 3," tanya Hashirama. "Belom," jawab Raikage 1. Hashirama menghela napas.

"Gue nanya sama Mizukage 1 aja, deh," gumam Hashirama.

"Hei, Mizukage 1," panggil Hashirama. "Apa?" tanya Mizukage 1. "Nomer 3 jawabannya apa?" tanya Hashirama. "Nih jadi begini, caranya tuh kayak gini, bla bla bla, terus bla bla bla, lalu daritadi gue juga gak ketemu jawabannya!" Hashirama terjungkal dari kursinya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mizukage 1. "Buset, daritadi gue ngedenger ocehan lu ampe gue ngantuk dan jawaban lu adalah gak tau?" tanya Hashirama dengan wajah abis-ini-gua-bantai-lu. Mizukage 1 hanya nyengir kuda.

"Gue nanya sama Kazekage 1 aja, deh. Dia kan pinter"

"Hoy, Kazekage 1!" panggil Hashirama. "Apa?" tanya Kazekage 1 dengan wajah datar sedatar papan triplek. "Jawaban nomer 3, apa?" tanya Hashirama. "Nih, dengar, ya. Sebagai murid yang baik, kau tidak boleh bertanya jawaban pada temanmu. Lalu, jika ingin bertanya, kau harusnya pilih orang yang tepat, karena sekarang kau bertanya pada orang yang salah. Soalnya, gue juga belom," jelas Kazekage 1 panjang x lebar x tinggi. Hashirama pun jengkel.

'Pasti Madara sudah! Buktinya sekarang dia sudah tertidur!' inner Hashirama.

"Hoy kawan-kawan, kalian mau tau kan jawaban nomer 3?" tanya Hashirama. "YA!" jawab Mu, Mizukage 1, Raikage 1, dan Kazekage 1.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku membangunkan Madara! Deia pasti sudah! Dalam hitungan ke 3, kalian berteriak, ya!" jelas Hashirama. "YA!"

"Satu... dua... ti—"

TET TOET TOET

Bel yang menandakan ujian telah berakhir pun berbunyi. Madara sudah mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya. Hashirama memutuskan untuk menjawab soal nomer 3 dengan asal-asalan.

**EN OP PLESBEK**

Hashirama menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat masa lalunya.

Saat Hashirama lengah, Madara pun kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya(?). Hashirama pun cengok. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dan tidak mengikuti Madara dan menagih hutang Madara karena dia tau kalau Madara itu emang gembel dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Sambil berjalan, Hashirama mengingat masa lalu saat pembagian rapot pas SMP setelah dia ulangan(yang waktu plesbek yang pertama itu, lho).

**PLESBEK.**

Pembagian Rapot.

'Duh, gue dapet rangking berapa, ya?' tanya Hashirama dalam hati. Dia udah panik 10 keliling(kalo 7 udah mainstrem). Sementara Madara yang berada diujung sana hanya santai-santai saja. Hashirama melirik Madara dengan sinis.

'Nih anak tenang banget, sih!' inner Hashirama.

"Baiklah, Sensei akan mengumumkan rangking kalian," ucap seorang sensei yang tidak dikatahui namanya tersebut(?).

Hashirama mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Juara pertama, adalah—,"

Deg DEg DEG.

", adalah, Kazekage 1," ucap sang guru.

"Juara kedua, adalah—,"

"Mizukage 1," lanjut sang guru. Sememntara diujung sana, Mizukage 1 sudah nari-nari gaje.

"Juara ketiga adalah—,"

Sang guru mendekati Hashirama.

'Hore! Pasti gue juara ketiga, nih!' batin Hashirama bersorak ria.

"Mu," lanjut sang guru tepat di depan wajah Hashirama. Hashirama pun nangis bombay, sementara Mu nari-nari gaje bersama Mizukage 1.

Dari rangking 4-9, Hashirama belum mendapatkan rangking.

"Juara 10, adalah—,"

Hashirama mulai kebelet buang air.

"Hashirama Senju!"

Hashirama cengok. Dia pun nangis bombay karena terharu.

"Juara 11 adalah, Madara Uchiha!"

Hashirama berhenti nangis bombay.

Madara ternyata rangking 11, permirsah! Dia rangking sebelas dari sebelas murid! Saya ulangi, SEBELAS MURID!

Dan kenapa Madara rangking sebelas? Ternyata saat ulangan, dia tidur karena TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB SEMUA SOAL!

**EN OP PLESBEK**

Hashirama tertawa geli. Sampai-sampai dia dikira orang gila.

"Hah, dasar Madara," ucap Hashirama sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gue pulang ke rumah aja, ah,"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Gajelas, kan? Saya usahain chapter depan gak senista ini. Saya mohon 1 hal. Tolong review, ya!**


End file.
